


puttin' your hands (up under my shirt)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I have No Excuse, Post-Canon, Smut, Thigh Riding Rights, in the bed of the pickup, post prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: Alyssa watches Emma, gaze tracing the girl’s jawline as she observes how the golden hour of sunset is fanning across her face.Summer nights in Edgewater have always been beautiful, and now that they can spend them together without any sort of secrecy, Alyssa finds herself revelling further in the freedom she’s always felt when beside Emma in her pickup, in the fresh air that overtakes her lungs as soon as they diverge from the main road in the direction of Mulholland Drive, the path that leads to the least populated outlook in town.She gets lost in the safety of it, in the thought of happily misplacing time, in finally just being without worries they’d both gotten so used to occupying a sliver of their mind at any given moment. Now, there’s just them, just their love and the summer and the warm, quickly approaching night, just the setting sun and the way Emma has blankets piled in the tiny space behind her seat so that they can lie in the back and stargaze.(Or, the one where they go on a date, and they're just so in love.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	puttin' your hands (up under my shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know that was a quick turnaround but i'm back so... hi. i have absolutely No Excuse for this aside from the fact that i've been listening to "favorite t-shirt" by jake scott on repeat and it's 100% a greenelan song. 
> 
> anyway, i hope that you enjoy.
> 
> (title from jake scott's favorite t-shirt.)

The truck hums as Emma turns onto a familiar sidestreet with ease, going hand-over-hand on the steering wheel. Her eyes are scanning the road, looking out for any cars or bikes coming the opposite way on the narrow street. 

Alyssa watches her, gaze tracing the girl’s jawline as she observes how the golden hour of sunset is fanning across Emma’s face. 

Summer nights in Edgewater have always been beautiful, and now that they can spend them together without any sort of secrecy, Alyssa finds herself revelling further in the freedom she’s always felt when beside Emma in her pickup, in the fresh air that overtakes her lungs as soon as they diverge from the main road in the direction of Mulholland Drive, the path that leads to the least populated outlook in town. 

She gets lost in the safety of it, in the thought of happily misplacing time, in finally just being without worries they’d both gotten so used to occupying a sliver of their mind at any given moment. Now, there’s just them, just their love and the summer and the warm, quickly approaching night, just the setting sun and the way Emma has blankets piled in the tiny space behind her seat so that they can lie in the back and stargaze. 

Alyssa is only pulled from her thoughts when the car comes to a halt, parked perfectly so there won’t be any trees in the way once the stars begin to dot the sky. 

“What are you thinking about, pretty lady?” Emma asks affectionately. 

“You,” Alyssa breathes without missing a beat, enjoying the way redness appears on her girlfriend’s cheeks at the singular word. “Us,” she continues, leaning against her arm rest so that she’s crossing into Emma’s space. 

“Us?” Emma answers in wonder, doing the same so that they’re almost nose-to-nose. “What about us?” 

“How this summer with you has been the best one of my life,” she says honestly, breath fanning against the other girl’s lips. “How I thought every summer before that with you was the best one. But this one… this one’s really the best.” 

Emma kisses her in reply, seemingly overwhelmed. It’s sweet, the sort of kiss that Alyssa could best describe as feeling like home, like security. 

_“God, I love you,”_ is whispered into her mouth, and it still makes her insides flip, makes her pulse dance, even after all this time. 

She hums in reply, placing one more gentle kiss on Emma’s lips before she pulls back. “I love you too.” 

Watching as Emma’s eyes light up, Alyssa feels her heart speed even faster, notices the way the world seems just a little brighter because Emma’s smile seems to have banished the sunset for at least a moment. 

They look at each other, comfortable in their silence, matching grins on their faces. 

Best summer ever. 

***

It’s almost fully dark by the time they get set in the bed of Emma’s pickup. They’d ended up eating dinner at one of the tables, both because it would be more comfortable and because Betsy had essentially threatened Emma’s blanket privileges if they made too much of a mess, and after they had successfully done so-- more though because Emma shoved some cake in her girlfriend’s face and Alyssa just _had_ to retaliate-- they’ve finally settled against the pillows Emma brought and have begun to watch the stars. 

Alyssa cuddles against Emma’s shoulder, nose tucked gently into her neck as she burrows herself in the long-sleeve t-shirt she’d stolen from her girlfriend after complaining of the cold, making sweater paws for herself. 

She can feel a hand rubbing at her back and she hums in content, breathing in Emma’s scent, which is seemingly all around her, and finding comfort in the familiarity. 

Her eyes peek up at the stars, at the way they seem to be twinkling just as mischievously as Emma’s eyes do sometimes. She traces some of the constellations she knows, relaxed and in love as she suddenly realizes just how easy everything is with Emma in this moment, contemplates how wonderful it’s _always_ been. 

Alyssa smiles to herself, falling deeper into the moment, snuggling up closer, happy to just stay this way for as long as she can. 

It seems Emma has different plans. It starts innocently enough, the tips of strong fingers ghosting over the band of her bra through the two layers she’s got on, a shift so that Alyssa is halfway on top of her. 

Not thinking much of it, Alyssa moves under the blankets, pulling one of them higher and nuzzling against Emma’s neck further, only realizing the other girl’s intent when she feels a touch skim over her lower back beneath her clothing. 

Emma traces lazy patterns, pressing against the dimples at the base of her girlfriend’s spine just to feel her react, hear a muffled groan. 

“Babe,” Alyssa tries to warn, warmth coursing through her veins as Emma’s hand continues to wander. 

“What?” Pink lips curl into a barely concealed smirk, hazel eyes trying to remain oblivious as Alyssa pulls away from where she was snuggled to send a half-hearted, affectionate glare her way. “Something wrong?”

For a moment, Alyssa gapes at the cheekiness before she presses her lips together, trying to stop her cheeks from rising into a grin. 

Two can play at that game. 

In a flash, she’s pushed the blanket off of herself, swinging herself into Emma’s lap and urging them upwards until her thighs are successful bracketing the blonde’s.

“Absolutely nothing’s wrong,” she finally replies, unruly curls falling into her face as she leans down, pressing their foreheads together. Her heart pounds loud in her ears when Emma tucks the stray hair behind her ear. 

“Are you sure?” the girl asks, still smiling. “You seemed pretty annoyed earlier when I--” 

Alyssa cuts her off with a kiss, hands wandering up from where they were balancing against Emma’s shoulders to wind into soft blonde hair. She scratches at the base of the other girl’s scalp gently, grinning to herself when Emma gasps, allowing her to press her tongue into the kiss smoothly. 

Emma groans into it, hands wandering back to where they were before, skimming under her girlfriend’s top and forcing her down closer. 

Alyssa complies, humming into it for a moment before she pulls back, trying not to be too self satisfied when Emma whines and chases her lips. Still, despite herself, she smiles, leaning forward once more and this time missing Emma’s lips entirely as she presses kisses to a sharp jaw, hands walking their way down until they can press up under Emma's soft t-shirt. 

Alyssa watches her girlfriend's breath hitches, her eyes slide shut, and she laughs quietly in her ear, nipping gently at her pulse point. “You okay?” 

“Shut up,” Emma gasps, hands pulling back from where they were still beneath Alyssa’s top to tangle in dark hair. 

Alyssa bites her tongue around another remark, hips shifting against Emma’s as she tries to get comfortable, hot sparks kicking up between them as she does. 

Cracking an eye open, Emma gets a good look at her. 

_Fuck._

Alyssa is a vision if Emma’s ever seen one: hair falling loosely around her shoulders, confident, in her _shirt._ She observes how it’s obviously too big, how it’s irrationally _super_ _hot_ to see Alyssa in her clothes _,_ how she feels herself growing more and more desperate the longer delicate hands draw patterns over her stomach. 

Absently, she thinks that she’d love to have this view, this _feeling,_ for the rest of her life, would simply do anything to spend every minute with Alyssa for the rest of time. She can envision them growing older, can imagine what they could have together, the life they could lead-- 

“I love you. So much,” Alyssa whispers into her neck, kissing less delicately as she moves further down, knowing that any mark she leaves can be covered.

She sucks gently at the spot where her girlfriend’s neck meets her shoulder. 

“Alyssa--” Emma manages, hips pressing up, searching. _“Fuck.”_

She feels like she’s burning up; she can’t even get a breath. Her fingers tighten in dark curls, legs spreading on reflex, a groan escaping her when Alyssa’s thigh falls between hers easily. 

“I love you so much,” Alyssa repeats, gently rocking forward, pressing the seam of Emma’s jeans against her just right as she places a gentle kiss to the girl’s shoulder through the fabric of her shirt. 

_“Shit,”_ Emma breathes. “Kiss me?” 

Alyssa nods immediately, smiling when she feels hands cradling the back of her head as she rises back up to press their lips together. “You’re so beautiful, Em,” she mumbles, grinding forward once more. “So, so beautiful.” 

Emma gasps, suddenly overcome with the praise, with being surrounded so fully by the person she loves most in the whole world. She drops a hand from brown locks, hooking her arm around Alyssa’s waist and pulling her down against her, wanting them both to break at the same time, wanting to hear the quiet noises that fall from Alyssa’s lips when she’s close. She guides her, stiffening her thigh, groaning herself when the other girl’s hips stutter and jerk forward at the new contact. 

_“Em,”_ Alyssa says into her ear, throaty and aroused. _“Oh my God.”_

Her hands scramble for purchase on anything at all, one hand catching her on the bed of the truck beside Emma’s hip when she slips and the other pulling out from under the blonde’s now rumpled t-shirt to hold onto her shoulder. 

It’s building too quickly for either of them to control, and though Alyssa has the stray thought that it’s a little embarrassing that her clothes aren’t even off yet, her mind is so foggy that she can’t find it in herself to truly care. She chases her release, mindful of the way Emma is whining in her ear, the way there’s one hand on her ass, guiding her, and the other is under her shirt once more, grabbing at her back, searching for an anchor as she gets closer. 

_“Alyssa,”_ Emma whimpers, hips jerking. _“Please.”_

The word shocks through Alyssa like electricity. She swallows hard, nodding as she redoubles her efforts, moaning quietly in Emma’s ear as it forces her to grind down harder on her thigh to do so. She reattaches her lips to the spot on her girlfriend’s neck that she knows drives her crazy, dragging her tongue over the mark she left before as Emma’s hips buck more erratically and her head tips back, clearly lost in the euphoria. 

“I love you, Em,” Alyssa says again, and, in the end, that’s what does it. 

Emma lets out a noise-- an incomprehensible mix between her girlfriend’s name and a moan-- as she finally falls apart, pleasure washing over her in waves as Alyssa continues to work her through it, grinds hard until she’s letting out a choked whisper of her own and hurdles over the edge too. 

They ride it out together, holding onto each other as if they’re the only two people in the whole world-- Alyssa supposes that, in this moment, they are-- breathing each other in, finding a comfort in each other that they’ve never had-- and never will have-- with anyone else. 

_“Holy shit,”_ Emma finally mumbles, breaking the heated tension between them. 

The comment makes Alyssa laugh. “Good?”

“Are you seriously asking me if that was good?” Emma rolls her eyes affectionately. “Baby, _fuck.”_

A renewed flush spreads down Alyssa’s cheeks at the words. “I just wanted you to feel good.” 

Emma smiles up at her, kissing the tip of her nose gently. “Well, I do,” she assures. “So good.” She presses a kiss to Alyssa’s left cheek, and then to her right, before she pecks her girlfriend’s lips. “And, for the record, I love you too. So much.” 

“Good,” Alyssa whispers back, playfully brushing their noses together. “I like hearing you say it.” 

“I like saying it,” the other girl replies without missing a beat. “And I really mean it.” She wraps both arms around the brunette in a tight hug. “I love you, Alyssa Greene. I always will.” 

Alyssa smiles softly at that, eyes infinitely adoring and awestruck. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Emma grins. “So I’ve been told.” 

Alyssa laughs once more, louder, this time, and it makes Emma’s insides glow, makes her wish she could hear Alyssa laugh every moment of every day, makes her want to strive for that to be what she gives this beautiful girl in her lap. 

She wants to make Alyssa the happiest person on the planet, wants to give her _everything._

It’s a thought she’s had since the moment Alyssa kissed her for the very first time, and it’s one that hasn’t left since. She can think of nothing more worthwhile than protecting Alyssa from every storm, than holding her when the nights are hard, than spending every second of her life making sure that Alyssa always knows how wonderful she is, always feels as gorgeous as Emma sees her to be in this moment-- right after baring themselves so fully-- and in all moments. 

Clearly, Alyssa can tell she’s lost in her thoughts, because she begins to nose at Emma’s neck, pressing herself close as she breathes in. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asks in a mumble, sated and dozing off slightly. 

“You.” 

Emma feels a smile against her neck. 

“Using my own line on me, Nolan?” 

“It’s a good line!” Emma defends. 

Alyssa giggles against her neck, presses a gentle kiss to the soft skin there, tightens her hand in the front of Emma’s shirt. 

They’re simple gestures, Emma knows that, telling of the comfort, of the ease between them, but still, there’s a simple pleasure to this moment, to knowing that somebody like Alyssa is willing to let go in her arms and just _be,_ to knowing that she feels safe enough to do so. 

Emma looks up at the stars, feels as though they’re cheering her on from the way they’re shining so bright. 

Alyssa brushes her nose along the line of Emma’s jaw, whispers love into her ear one final time before her eyes shut softly. 

It’s such a short moment that she’s unsure that it can even be described as such. 

Still, it feels like everything. 

No; it _is_ everything. 

_Alyssa_ is everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...again, no excuse. why don't we keep this between us, yeah lmao? if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment/kudo below. it would make me smile. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever is on your mind. 
> 
> be safe out there x


End file.
